fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Death Egg Plans". Plot (Back in Mobius at Sonic's house) *Sonic: I know what we can make. *Knuckles: I told you that we can cook these chili dogs up. *Tails: All we gotta do is cook the meat and cheese. *Knuckles: You might cook the meat only. The cheese is just for the size of toppings. *Sonic: Don't forget to drain the water out of the meat. It might be juicy and soggy for the bread to hold. *Tails: It's just a bun. You know that hot dogs are used with buns. *Knuckles: We know what that is Tails. *Tails: Okay. This is going to be a great lunch. *Sonic: I think we had soda. This sugar stuff is getting me all hyped. *Tails: But soda is with sugar, just like candy. *Knuckles: Now let's get cooking. *???: *knock on the door* Sonic, you know you're in here. *Sonic: Amy? Let me just answer. Knuckles, cook the meat. *Knuckles: I won't let you down. *cook the meat* *Sonic: *open the door* So there you are. *Amy: *hug Sonic* Sonic, i've been looking all over for you. *Sonic: Ah. Don't touch me. *Amy: No need to panic. I am here to see your friends. *Tails: I wish i was a girl already. *Knuckles: Alright, the meat is finally cooked. *Sonic: Oh, you didn't know that you can add some beans to it. *Knuckles: I'm working on it. Let's get the beans going. *pour the beans on the meat and stir* *Amy: Are you making those chili dogs again? *Sonic: Yes. They're my favorite. *Tails: We love cooking chili dogs. We can cook them for lunch and dinner. *Knuckles: Ah, i see the smell. *Tails: It's just smoke coming out of the food. *Knuckles: Hot? That steam must be hot. *Sonic: How you been? *Amy: Is there anything you need? *Sonic: Maybe you can eat with us. *Amy: Really? After a long time of waiting to go on a date? *Tails: Your date is in Sonic's house. *Amy: Yes. What is wrong with that? *Tails: Oh, nothing. We live together. *Sonic: Just the three of us. *Amy: We should eat at the table. *Knuckles: Okay. Now it's all fresh and cooked. *Tails: Come on, the table is set up for us. *Sonic: *sit on the chair, next to the table* You know how this date is gonna work out. *Amy: *sit on the chair, next to the table* Sweet. I'm getting the hang of it. *Knuckles: Tails, toast the buns. *Tails: Aye aye matey. *toast the buns on the grill* This will be cripsy as crunchy. *Knuckles: Meat is prepared. *Sonic: Alright, now for the hot dogs. *Amy: Sonic, pay attention to your date. *Sonic: Okay. I'll focus. *Knuckles: How the buns going? *Tails: All brown and ready. *Knuckles: I'm gonna set up the hot dogs myself. *Tails: I won't let you down. *Sonic: So how Big and Cream doing? *Amy: Big is still catching fish and Cream is taking care of Cheese at the Chao Garden. *Sonic: Do you think Shadow would get one? *Amy: He's never happy, he's alway mad. *Sonic: I guess he has some sort of a bad attitude. Seem to be running in the city, fighting those bad guys off. (At Central City, a gang of robbers are stealing a green car and driving to escape as a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills dashes to the car to chase after the robbers) *Robber #1: Yo, is that Sonic the Hedgehog? Nice makeover. *Shadow: I'm Shadow, you shouldn't call me the fastest hedgehog alive. *Robber #2: *hold gun* You want money? You want to buy a hot dog with meat? I don't think so. *Shadow: *push the car to the alley* *Robber #3: Whoa! *Robber #4: We crashed. *Shadow: Lesson learned. (The Guardian Units of Nations arrive from their cars to arrive the robbers) *G.U.N. Soldier #1: Walk on target men! *G.U.N. Soldier #2: *get the robbers out of the crashed car* Get out, you're all under arrest. *Shadow: Look like the case is solved. *Rouge: *fly and land with Shadow* How is the mission? *Shadow: Rouge, what are you doing? *Rouge: I was trying to check on you. You were everywhere. *Shadow: Those robbers keep robbing the bank everytime and i thought Sonic was here to save the city from those thefts. *Rouge: At least we can reload E-123 Omega to join with us for a bit. *Shadow: Nah. He's just useless nowadays. *G.U.N. Soldier #3: Shadow, you done well. *Shadow: Thanks a million. Glad i could keep those guys off the track. *G.U.N. Soldier #4: My friend, the world out there is fought with danger. You and your bat friend will protect the city from evil. *Shadow: Yes. If only that Egghead is not around. *Rouge: I'll keep an eye on him during the night. *Shadow: I'll watch over the Chaos Emeralds. You keep an eye on the lookout for Eggman. *Rouge: Got it. *fly to the city* *Shadow: I think i need a jump start. (Back at Sonic's house, the hot dogs are ready) *Knuckles: Alright, now for the meat and beans. *Tails: Buns are fresh and warm. *Knuckles: Pass me the bread. *Tails: Yes sir. *pass the buns to Knuckles* *Knuckles: Looking good. *Tails: Fresh and crispy enough. Not burn. *Sonic: Oh boy, bring in the meat on the hot dogs and bun. *Amy: Sonic! *Sonic: Sorry, i was just smelling the beautiful food they're making. *Tails: We're ready. *Knuckles: Looking good. *Sonic: Alright. *Amy: Sonic, stop looking. *Sonic: What point of the date you're not understanding? *Knuckles: Chili dogs are served. *Tails: Yeah, all fresh and cooked. *Sonic: Bring them here. *Amy: I would love to have one. *Knuckles: Okay, let's eat. *Tails: *pass the plates to Sonic, Knuckles and Amy* Each has a chili dog on your side. *Sonic: Sweet. *eat the chili dog* Lookin' good. *Amy: I love it. *Tails: Tasty. *Knuckles: Yummy meat. *Sonic: I wish i could have another bite of this delicious snack. *Tails: Me too. It never gets old. *Knuckles: Oh boy. *Sonic: Still good and fresh even to this day. *Amy: Oh yeah. Just like a corn dog. *Sonic: I love chili dogs forever! *Tails: Me too. (Back at the Wumpa Islands, the airship is moving to the castle) *Eggman: So, what can we do if we kill the bandicoot and destroy the island on time? *Cortex: I'll be rich. We move our castle somewhere in these islands. *Eggman: Why can't you have a flying castle? *Cortex: Cause, we have no procopter to handle. *Nina: That's a helicopter you moron. *Cortex: Don't call me a moron you brainiac. *Nina: No need to call me a brainiac, uncle. *Dingodile: Oh look, we're home. *Cortex: Home it is, let's go. *Eggman: Thank goodness. (Inside of Cortex's castle) *Cortex: *in the airship* Okay guys, we're back. Out of the airship and let's go to the lab. *Uka Uka: Ha ha ha! (In the lab) *Uka Uka: What is this? *Cortex: Since Dr. Eggman came along. I wonder what can we do to the worlds? *Eggman: I hope we can bring that hedgehog over. *Cortex: You're going to bring me that hedgehog. What is he like? *Eggman: He is a fast running hedgehog that i hate the most. I tried killing him for years, but every time i invent, i failed. *Cortex: It's okay. Cortex got something better for you. *Orbot: This is what i expected. *Cubot: Oh my. *Dingodile: Bread? *Cortex: No bread! *Dingodile: Peanut butter and jelly sandwich? *Uka Uka: No! We're not eating right now. *Dingodile: But we left the food on the table. Remember? *Cortex: I let my lab assistants ate them all. *Dingodile: Fools! They're ours. *Nina: Stop fighting and let get it over with. *N. Gin: Dr. Cortex, what are we gonna do? *Cortex: I wonder what i am expecting to do? *Eggman: Let's go to my dimension to enter the Death Egg. *Cortex: Death Egg? You killed an egg? *Eggman: No. It's the name of my moving ship home. Show me the place. *Cortex: *locate the Death Egg on the computer* There, see? *Eggman: Alright, let's go. *Cortex: *turn on the portal to the Death Egg* Everyone let's go to the Death Egg. *Nina: Whatever uncle. *Dingodile: I gotta fill up my lava gun. *N. Brio: I wonder what is this place. (In the Death Egg as the portal opens, the villains enter in the lab room) *Eggman: Welcome to the Death Egg. It seems that we are at the lab right now. *Cortex: Look like a science room with potions on it. *Eggman: Yes it is. What is wrong with that? *Cortex: Nothing. This room look perfect for us. *Dingodile: Yeah, yeah. Looking good. *Nina: Is there anything to drink? *Eggman: Honey, this is not a bar. This is my lab. *Cortex: Eggman is right. *Cubot: Would you like some tea? *Nina: No. *Orbot: Coffee? *Nina: It's not morning. *N. Gin: Don't get too hyped up. *N. Tropy: Unless it's a fun day. *Tiny Tiger: We never have a fun day before. I don't know why. *Eggman: Everyone to the other room. *Cortex: Well, well, well. I wonder what the surprise is? (In the other lab room) *Eggman: Here it is, Metal Sonic. *Cortex: Metal Sonic? *Eggman: He is my latest creation. I didn't turn them on yet. I will activate him along with the other robots as we fight Sonic. *N. Brio: But why is his name Sonic if we are going to fight the other Sonic? *Eggman: That's because, i created this robot clone of Sonic. I will go after the real Sonic with the robot clone i created several years ago. *N. Gin: That's fine by me. *Eggman: He and the other robots still work. They still need some charging and rest in order to fight Sonic again. *N. Tropy: I wish i can speed time up. Look like that won't be a problem. *Eggman: No. Your time speeding power won't help these robots get back into action. *N. Tropy: That's okay by now. You're the boss then. *Cortex: We are the bosses and you guys are here for the first place. *Dingodile: I wish i had a ham and cheese sandwich by now. *Tiny Tiger: I'll crush these hedgehogs up. *Cubot: Not now. Just wait 'til the hedgehog comes back. *Orbot: That Sonic is alway finding us here. *Cubot: Why would i know that Sonic keep us on the lookout. *Eggman: Guys, you're getting on my nerves. Why do you have to talk while i show these robots to them? *Orbot: But we are robots. *Eggman: I said quiet! *Cubot: Okay. (At the factory room) *Eggman: Here is the factory. This is where all the robots are bulit and ready for war. *Cortex: Look like we have a deal. *Eggman: Of course with do. *Uka Uka: Oh sure. Aku Aku is gonna burn for this with these shots. *Eggman: My robot army will be powerful than all the last armies i had over the years. *N. Brio: Look like we made a good team together. *Eggman: Now wait till we destroy the two worlds together. (Back at N. Sanity Island, Crash, Coco, Crunch and Tawna are walking in the jungle. Aku Aku also guide them.) *Aku Aku: How long is the lab? *Coco: Don't worry, we're almost there. *Crunch: Does all the portals work from last time? *Coco: Yes. I hope they should be working by now. *Tawna: I wonder what dimension we can go to? *Crash: Ah ha! *Aku Aku: Either prehistory or medieval times. *Crunch: The Middle Age? Ugh, i feel like a knight already. *Coco: There we are. I hope we can get this situation started. Come inside. (Inside of the warp area lab) *Crash: Whoa. *Aku Aku: Crash, this is not a fun place, this is a warping place. *Crash: Awww. *Tawna: Don't worry munchkins, there's a lot of fun in the other worlds out there. *Crash: Ah ha! *Coco: How does this machine warp? *Crunch: I thought you turn it on. *Coco: I'm trying to get the situation fixed. *Aku Aku: When we used the time twister. We used to warp into futures and timelines like dealing with the knighs at Toad Village. *Tawna: Wait, what is that on the computer screen? *Aku Aku: It could be another dimension in blue. *Crash: What? *Coco: *turn on the dimension portal* It's a green world. I think we should go and find where Cortex is. *Crunch: Yeah. We'll be smashing like breaking all the boxes. *Aku Aku: Don't forget i sense some gems in this world. *Crash: Gems! *Coco: Could there be a power crystal hidden inside of the world? *Aku Aku: I'm not sure. Not all worlds have the power crystals. I'll say let's hop in. *Tawna: Now i'm going to teach this yellow man a lesson. *Crash: *jump on the portal* Ya-hoo! *Coco: Wait for us Crash. *jump in the portal* *Crunch: Don't forget us! *jump in the portal* *Aku Aku: Here we go again. Let's warp! *fly to the portal* *Tawna: Look like i'm in the game. *jump in the portal* (Back at Sonic's world at Sonic's house) *Sonic: Mmm. These chili dogs taste yummy. *Knuckles: Kiss the chef. *Tails: *kiss himself* *Knuckles: What are you doing? *Tails: Um? Kissing? *Knuckles: You don't have a girlfriend. *Sonic and Amy: *laughs* *Tails: Awww. I wish i have one by now. *Sonic: I hear something in the garage. *Amy: What is it? *Tails: A bug? *Knuckles: No. That must be some warping device Eggman planned to trick on us. *Sonic: What the what? Like what? *Knuckles: Don't what me. I'm serious. (At the garage, the portal open as Crash and the gang jump in) *Crash: Whoa! *Aku Aku: What is this stuff? *Coco: I never seen anything like it before. *Crunch: Look like garbage to place. *Tawna: Something behind this door is a stranger. *Coco: A stranger? *Aku Aku: What stranger? *Sonic: *open the door* Hey! What are you doing here? *Crash: *growls* *Aku Aku: Who are you? *Amy: Stay back whatever you are. *Coco: You wanna fight? Here you go. *Crunch: Come on. I'll kick your butt. *Knuckles: Let's do this. *Crash: *fight Sonic* *Sonic: *kick Crash to the wall* *Crash: Yaoch! *Aku Aku: Hey, that's not nice. *Knuckles: *fight Crunch* *Crunch: You son of a big dog! *Knuckles: I am not a dog! *punch Crunch* *Crunch: Ooh, you beat me. *Tails: *tackle with Aku Aku* What a mask. *Amy: *fight Coco* Girl fight! *Coco: No girl fight for you. *slap Amy* *Amy: Hey. Watch it fox girl. *punch Coco* *Coco: I'm not a fox. I'm a bandicoot. *Amy: Huh? *Crunch: I'm a bandicoot too. *get punched by Knuckles* *Crash: Dah dah dah. *get punched by Sonic* *Sonic: What are you even saying? You can't even say a single thing! *Crash: *growls* *Sonic: Easy dog, easy there. *Crash: *fight Sonic* *Sonic: *knock Crash to the ground* Yeah. Stay down. *Crunch: What? *punch Knuckles and knock Sonic in the ground* *Sonic: Let go of me. *Crunch: Leave my brother alone! *Sonic: Brother? *Crunch: I mean it. *Crunch: *fight Sonic* *Sonic: Oh yeah, karate style. *Crunch: *kick Sonic* *Sonic: *punch Crunch in the face* *Crunch: Ow. Watch it. *Sonic: Yeah, but you haven't beat the rest of my friends. *Crunch: *punch Sonic and break the garage door* *Sonic: The garage! *Knuckles: Hey! *Tails: You can't do that. *Crunch: Oh yes i can. *Tawna: *knock Amy down* Gotcha. *Amy: Let me go! *Tawna: You're not going anywhere. *Crash: *shake his head and fight Sonic* *Crunch: Yay Crash. You're back in the game. *Crash: *punch Sonic* *Sonic: Stop it! What is wrong with you? *Crash: Wahhhh! *smash Sonic* *Sonic: *kick Crash to the ground* Get off of me rat! *Crash: Raaaaa! *punch Sonic* *Sonic: Rats! *kick Crash, jump and kick him to the ground* Yeah. *Crash: *crash to the ground* Ow. *Sonic: Nice try rat. *Crash: *growls* *Sonic: Ooh, nice doggy, nice doggy. Nice mister doggy. *Crash: *punch Sonic* *Sonic: Whoa. Watch it. *Crash: *punch Sonic again to the tree* *Sonic: Stop it. *Crash: Ha ha ha. *Sonic: Grrrrr, i had enough. *fight Crash* *Crash: Ahahahahahahahahahahahhaha. *fight Sonic* *Sonic: Whoa, i can't take it anymore. I'm losing it! *Coco: Go get them Crash! *Sonic: You're going down. *Crash: *fight Sonic* *Sonic: *fight Crash* *Crunch: You're going down rat. *Sonic: I'm not a rat. I'm a hedgehog. Hedge-Hog. *Crash: *punch Sonic again* *Sonic: Ow. *Crash: *grab Sonic* *Sonic: Let go of me. *Knuckles: Sonic, now! *Crunch: *grab Knuckles* Not so fast. *Knuckles: Get off of me. *Sonic: Hey! Let go of my friend! *Crash: *grab Sonic* *Sonic: Whoa. *Crash: Ha ha. *Sonic: Get off of me right now! *Crash: *squeeze Sonic hard* *Sonic: Oooh, choking. *Coco: Oh yeah Crash. *Aku Aku: Way a go. *Crash: *slip down with Sonic* *Sonic: Hey big man, you're not getting away with this. *Crash: Da....da....da....da....da. *Sonic: I hate you. *Aku Aku: Oh yeah, this is how a rivalry fight works. *Crunch: Now it's your chance. *Sonic: *flip over Crash* Yeah! *Coco: No! *Crash: Uh oh. *Sonic: You're going to pay for this. *Crash: *hit Sonic* *Sonic: Watch it. *Tails: Sonic, catch! *throw the blue chaos emerald to Sonic* *Sonic: *grab the blue chaos emerald* Power up! *power up and kick Crash* *Crash: Whoa! *Crunch: Are you kidding me? *Sonic: Oh yeah. That what i'm talking about. *Amy: Way a go Sonic. *Tawna: Oh no. *Sonic: Ha ha. Who's the king of fighting now? *Crash: Uh oh. *Sonic: *punch Crash to the tree* *Coco: Oof. *Crunch: That sucks. *Sonic: Oh yeah, strong and stready. *Tawna: Get back on the ground Crash! *Crash: *growls* (Back at the Death Egg in the factory room) *Cortex: So, if we made that agreement, are you ready to release your robots to the wild? *Eggman: Yes. They are going after the public. I should send my robot flyers to go after that hedgehog. *Cortex: Good idea. We will be rich. *Eggman: Time to get these flyers started. *load the Buzzers and Buzz Bombers* (The Buzzers and Buzz Bombers fly out to Earth) *Eggman: Go on my Buzzers and Buzz Bombers. Teach that hedgehog a lesson! *Dingodile: Uh, i thought we were gonna go and stop that hedgehog. *Eggman: No! We're staying and that's final. *Dingodile: Ahhhh. But i wanna make toast with peanut butter. (Back on Earth, Sonic is still fighting Crash) *Tails: Come on Sonic. *Knuckles: You can do it. *Amy: Beat the bandicoot up. *Coco: Shut up and my brother is going to beat the fur out of you. *Knuckles: You'll pay for that lady. *Coco: Whatever. *Crash: *kick Sonic* *Sonic: *roll and hit Crash* *Crash: Oof. *Sonic: Hyaaa! *punch Crash* *Crash: *spin and kick Sonic* *Sonic: Whoa, you spin like a moron. *Crash: *growls* Crash is angry! *Sonic: Come over here, i have something for you. *Crunch: Crash no! *Coco: Don't listen to him. *Tawna: Guys, i think you should be seeing this. *Crunch: What? We are in the middle of the battle right now. *Tawna: I'm serious, look! *Knuckles: Oh no. (The Buzzers and Buzz Bombers arrives as they shoot the lasers on the ground) *Sonic: Move back! *Crash: Whoa! *Crunch: Holy crud! *Coco: Robots?! *Tawna: This is something from the work of Dr. Neo Cortex. *Amy: And Dr. Eggman. *Tawna: Ha ha, very funny. We don't know who that Eggguy is. *Knuckles: Come on guys, we should fight these robots. *Crunch: Glad to have you join the fight. *Tails: Bring it on. *Aku Aku: Let's do this. (The heroes begin to fight the robots. Sonic jump and roll to hit the bombers. Crash throw a rock at the buzzer.) *Crash: Ha ha ha. *Tails: There's so many of them. *Knuckles: Let's keep on destroying them. *jump and fist punch on the buzzer* *Coco: *punch the buzz bomber* *Crunch: Smash! *smash the buzzer* *Aku Aku: Oh yeah. *Tawna: *use her bow arrow to shoot on the buzzers* *Amy: *use her hammer to hit the buzz bombers* Get away! *Sonic: Alright, you're going down. *spin kick on the buzzers* You'll be sorry. *Crash: *slam on the buzz bombers and get hit by one* Ooh, ah! *Aku Aku: Crash, look out! *Sonic: Not so fast. *jump and kick the buzz bomber to the buzzer* Save ya. *Crash: Ooh. *Aku Aku: Thank you very much. *Sonic: You're welcome. *Knuckles: Hyaaa! *punch and hit every single buzzer* *Crunch: *hold a big rock* Okay, take this big boy with you! *throw the big rock at the buzz bombers* *Sonic: Piece of cake. *punch the buzz bomber* *Tails: *kick the buzzer to each other and punch the buzz bomber* *Crash: *hold a rock and throw it to the buzz bomber* *Sonic: We're surrounded by those buzzers. I bet Eggman was planning a attack on us. *Coco: I guess we have to team up for now on. *Crash: *fear* *Crunch: Oh no, we're trap. *Knuckles: Sonic, don't just stand there. Do something! *Sonic: I see what i can do. *run and spin around* *Tawna: Is he spinning around for real? *Amy: He is just being Sonic. *Aku Aku: Look at those dashes. *Crunch: It's supersonic speed. I can see that coming. *Sonic: *hit all the buzz bombers and buzzers* Yeah! *Crash: Woo hoo! *Tails: You did it. *Sonic: Yep, i'm the man. *Amy: *hug Sonic* Sonic, you're my hero. *Sonic: No, no. No more hugs. *Amy: No hugs?! But we just met a few minutes ago. *Aku Aku: Young lady, leave her alone. *Amy: Fine. We're not young anymore. *Sonic: We graduated in 2012. Look like high school is no longer a thing for me. *Tails: Do we go to collage? *Knuckles: No. Why you ask that question? We never did. *Tails: At least we have jobs, duh. *Amy: They pay us all. *Sonic: Glad we got our paycheck for the last job we got at the end of 2014. *Tails: But we retired, remember? *Sonic: Yeah, we quit for a reason. Things are not working well. *Aku Aku: Okay guys, you know each other. You fight already. Now it is the time to respect and apologize for all the brave heroes from another dimension. What do you say? *Sonic: I'm sorry. *Crash: Uh? *Coco: Sorry, we forgive you. You know Crash doesn't talk that much. *Sonic: Hey, we forgot to introduce to ourselves. *Aku Aku: Okay, now we have time. I'm Aku Aku. *Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Speed's my game. *Tails: I'm Miles "Tails" Prower. *Crunch: Miles per hour? *Tails: No. Miles "Tails" Prower, don't you get it? *Crunch: Yeah. I was playing with you man. I'm Crunch Bandicoot. *Coco: I'm Coco Bandicoot. *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. *Amy: I'm Amy Rose. *Tawna: I'm Tawna and this is. *Crash: Crash Bandicoot! *Sonic: Jeez, you don't need to shout that loud. *Crash: He he. *Aku Aku: My new friends, we have a warning. Cortex has teamed up with a old man and he's planning to destroy both our worlds apart. *Sonic: The old man? It must be Dr. Eggman! *Coco: You know about him? *Sonic: Yeah. He is my worst enemy alive. He has been fighting me for 15 years and i'm getting sick of all of his whereabouts he has been causing. I'm pissed out. *Crunch: Wait a minute, you have been fighting him for 15 years? Why you so upset? *Sonic: Cause he has been making robot clones out of me and created a army of robots and have a empire up in space. *Crunch: Damn sucker, you're crazy. *Coco: I didn't know he has a huge empire up in space, just like in the movies. *Tails: Star Wars you say? *Sonic: Nah, it's just a different dimension. There is already another universe like the Mushroom Kingdom. *Aku Aku: Or the Dragon Realms. *Crash: Uh......... *Tails: Come on guys, let's go back home to clean up the mess you guys done. *Aku Aku: Yeah and we have a lot of things to discuss about Cortex and Eggman's plans. Let's go. *Sonic: Oh well, too much work to clean up. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 3) Previous: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 1) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video game crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff